


Play Dates And Worry Warts

by Madzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie/pseuds/Madzie
Summary: In which Malec have a heart to heart about Madzie having a playdate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by the ever lovely [Lightwoodsbae](http://lightwoodsbae.tumblr.com)  
> Thanks doll

“Magnus,” Izzy’s word’s are urgent and clipped.  “You should probably get over here…It’s Alec.”

The next sequence of events came in a haze.

Magnus  tells Raphael, (Who has visited for one of their weekly consultations,) to listen for his children sleeping in their respective  bedrooms. And with a snap of his fingers he somehow, remarkably conjures up a portal to the Institute.

It’s like Magnus is running on autopilot—His body moving to it’s own accord bounding down the extravagant halls of the New York Institute—All the while his thoughts meander back to hours prior.  
“will you just listen!”

“Alexander, at the very start of our relationship we made it clear to one another that if anything, we would tell each other exactly what we are thinking—No pretenses or silly little games.”

“I know, but—“

“So allow me to tell you that you are acting insane!” Magnus hisses in a half shout, half whisper—Their son and daughters playing idly in their living room  all the while. A whole array of  gadgets and dolls strewn across the floor along with carelessly disregarded jackets and half nibbled on sandwiches.

“We don’t even know all these kids!” Alec argues, his brows furrowed in indignation and arms floundering in the air for any true purpose but to let out any pent-up tendon tension.

“Alexander it’s a fun get together! I’m sure Madzie can handle handle a few hours interacting with other downworlders her age.”

“Or not! I mean you know what that she-devil did with her—locking her up in that practical prison with those enslaved Mundanes. She still gets nervous around big crowds!”

“Alexander,” Magnus huffs out of the burst of fondness reluctantly sprouting in his chest at the sight of his partner being such a protective father—And can you blame him. Alec’s face gets all pouty, and his cheek bones look just that much more angelic—And then his voice gets this gruff undertone that only usually happens when Magnus is teasing him in bed by only pushing a couple fingers—Well erm, okay he needs to stop that train of thought considering that he’s a full fledged father now, and his aforementioned children can probably catch on his sudden pick up of his pulse—Considering Madzie is a Warlock just like him, Gigi is half Fay along with Shadowhunter, and Zander has always been a curious tyke.

“It’s going to be ten kids at max—And it’s Cat who’s hosting the little sock hop for them, you know Cat, you like Cat.”

“She still scares me shitless after the first time she warned me about not hurting you—As if she didn’t realize how out of my league you are.”

“Come on darling, it will help her get out of her shell a little more—Make her understand just how resplendent she truly is.”

A ghost of a grin flickers across Alexander’s all too enticing lips—And Magnus can’t help the slither of satis satisfaction that still licks up his stomach at how his mere touch can effect Alec in such a way even after so man years—And just how equal this relationship built off of mutual attraction and respect—Truly is.  
Magnus suspect that Alec is about to begrudgingly agree, (Most likely under some sort of absurd caveat like Catarina must call them every hour on the dot of the 3 hour event to give them a play by play on how Madzie was getting on with the others, or clipping some sort of tracking device onto her party dress—Magnus really wouldn’t put it past him, and only kind of hates how he thinks it’s so fucking adorable.)  But just as his lips part, Alec’s phone chirps awake with a message by Jace.

“Weird activity happening in China Town, I need to go back Jace up—You remember how pissy he got last time some demon attack interrupted his date with that vampire.”

“Sheldon has a name darling, and alright, but this conversation is long from over.”  
Alec brushes his lips against Magnus’s as if a promise to see to the end of their spat, even though they both know that Magnus has already won.

“I kind of like you Bane.”

“Yeah, yeah just don’t get that pretty face hurt, I have plans for our make up sex sessions.”

“Sessions, a little ambitious don’t ya think?”

“I’m an ambitious kind of guy Lightwood—Why else would I have ever bothered with dealing with all your shit when we first got together.”

“Hmph, By the angel I can’t remember why I fell for you.”

“Sure you do, it’s my scintillating wit and charming personality.”

“Naw-I don’t think so—NO, definitely not.  I’m pretty sure it was solely  because of your ass.” Alec corrects, smugly smacking  Magnus’s butt—And well, Magnus has to try really hard to bite down on the smile threatening to split his face in half.”

“You know, I can’t really find it in myself to be offended…Shut up I know that look, stop being all lovey-dovey about me and go to your mission, I have to get ready for Raphael’s visit anyways.”  
They kiss once more before Alec gives his goodbyes to their children and leaves to meet Jace.

 

***

 

Fuck, Fuck, fuck!

Magnus scurries down towards the very back of the institute, where the  infirmary lies,  and sweeps into the room that should have the Lightwood sibling’s names engraved into it by now, considering  all the injuries they have succumbed to over the years.

The second their eyes catch Magnus’s chest deflates with the worry and fear that has been echoing in his deepest recesses—Just as they do every time his idiotic, self sacrificing, dickwad of a boyfriend gets himself injured in the line of battle.

“My instructions for you to stay in one peace were quite forward Alexander,” Magnus can hear the tension threatening to break in his words—But he can’t help it—Being an immortal Magnus knows all too well how effortlessly a life can be extinguished—Especially if that life belongs to a warrior of the heavens.

“I told Izzy not to call, it’s really not that big of a deal—“ Alec tries to go for nonchalant, but the wince flashing across his face when he tries to sit up really makes it a fruitless effort.

“Oh please, you really don’t think I didn’t bribe your sister long ago to notify  me if there’s so much of a scratch on you.”

“Should I be insulted at your lack of trust in my being able to tell you if something happened to me?” Alec muses half-heartedly as Magnus relaxes into a seat on his bed, and takes the mangled arm in his grasp.

“What happened love?”

“It was gonna stab Jace in the ribs.”

“Don’t you think he could’ve survived that?”

“It doesn’t matter if he could of or not Magnus,” he scoffs as if affronted by the insinuation. “I couldn’t let him get hurt, especially if I could help it.”

“Yes, well I’ve always said you’d blow up the very ground you stand on to do what is right,” Magnus reasons as he courses a bit of his own magic into the already rapidly healing injury thanks to the Iratze illustrated by Jace’s strong but true hand—A soft hush blanketing over the pair.

“It’s a dangerous world out there—“

“Yes, it is.” Magnus nods as he flips Alec’s  arm to rub his knuckles onto the scraped skin underneath.

“It—Ouch—It’s just sometimes I think of when Zander and Gigi are of age for their runes, and how Madzie always wants to help anyone who she thinks needs it.”

“Alexander, one of the downsides of parenting is having to decide when our protective nature crosses over into overbearing territory—And we no longer allow them to make their own mistakes or rob them of the experiences to make the right choices

His frown deepens.

“It’s n awful position to be in, don’t you think?”

“Yes, yes I do believe it is.” Magnus titters. “But that’s why we have each other, to make those decisions together, and hope that they are the right ones.”

The smile Alec gives him in return is disarmingly beautiful—Just like all of his smiles.  it yet takes Magnus’s breath away at how his hazel eyes light up with that youthful optimism that he has yet to be shed of —And Magnus thinks that every time Alec’s face softens and his full fledged smile blossoms—He falls just a  little more  in love with him.

“Well at least the perks are pretty okay huh? I mean did I tell you about last week when you were creating that elixir for the Court of the Fay,  Gigi couldn’t stop crying so  Zander and Madzie put on a whole puppet show for her—I mean I don’t think she completely got what was going on—Considering she’s only a year, but they had so much fun doing it!”

***

Two weeks later  Madzie goes to the get together and has a spectacular time. She makes a new friend named Stella.

They start holding hands and splitting cookies only a couple weeks later, and Alec has an aneurism at the thought of his children dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Come tumble with me [HERE](http://ishtarinthesky.tumblr.com)
> 
> It's the only place where you can find all my dribbles and such


End file.
